


Sunday Dinner

by pairatime



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George keeps missing Sunday dinners because of work. So his mother does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> georgealex Fest 09: Prompt #15: Either of their families comes to visit and George's family is overly familiar with Alex or vice versa, leading to the hospital staff finding out

“Can I help you?” Meredith inquired as she walked up behind a tall dirty-blond haired man that was going from door to door poking his head in them looking for something.

“Is George on this floor?” the man asked looking at Meredith.

“I’m not sure, is he a surgical patient? If you’re not sure we can check at the nurse station,” Meredith explained as she started walking over toward the nurse station.

“George isn’t a patient. He works- Alex,” the man said breaking off part way as he turned from following Meredith and head down one of the hallways and toward Alex who had just come around the corner.

“Jerry, man! What are you doing here?” Alex asked as he joined the other two in the hall next to the nurse station.

“Alex, you know this guy?” Meredith asked giving Jerry a look over.

“This is Jerry O'Malley, George’s brother,” Alex told her before turning to Jerry, “Man what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at Sunday Dinner?”

“George hasn’t been to one for almost a month, so Mom decided that…” Jerry started when the elevator chimed and opened.

“Jerry, Alex, is this the floor,” Louise O'Malley called out as she marched out of the elevator holding a Crockpot in her hands followed by her husband holding a large roasting pan and her other son holding a plate covered in tinfoil.

“Alex, what’s going on?” Meredith questioned again as she watched all of the O'Malley family fill the hallway.

“I’m not sure,” Alex started as he walked over closer to the O’Malley’s and started to talk but was cut off by Louise.

“Alex, it’s good to see you again, now just point us toward your break room and we’ll have everything set up in a jiff,” Louise said as she held up the Crockpot and smiled broadly.

“Miss O'Malley, what are you doing here?” Alex asked.

“How many times do I need to tell you to call me Louise, dear? And as for why we’re here, well, this hospital works you all so hard, Georgey hasn’t been to a Sunday Dinner all month. And well, I told Harold that George needs a good home cooked meal, you both do, so I’m bring Sunday Dinner here,” Louise explained as she looked around the floor, “Break room?”

“Oh, right, down that hall, it’s the third door after,” Alex started pointing down one of the side halls before he stopped, “I’ll show you.”

“You’re George’s family and you’re here for happy family stuff…I’m going to get George,” Meredith said as she backed away and vanished down one of the side halls before anyone could stop her.

“Did she look familiar?” Harold asked his sons as he saw her leave.

***

“Is George in there?” Meredith asked Cristina as she pointed at the OR.

“Yes, Bambi’s in there, cutting into someone and I’m here, not cutting into anything,” Cristina answered dryly.

“His family is here, in the hospital.”

“Who’s, George’s?”

“Yes, and they’re happy, they’re a group of happy people.”

“Why, why are they here?”

“They made dinner for him,” Meredith told her person before pausing, “and they seem to know Alex, he knew their names. I live with George and I didn’t know their names.”

“He knows them?”

“And he was nice to them; George’s mother seems to like him even.”

“Evil Spawn? They like Evil Spawn?” Cristina asked in disbelieve.

“I know, it was weird,” Meredith went on, “so how long before he gets out?”

“Any time now. Why did they bring him dinner?”

“He’s missed too many Sunday dinners with the family it seems,” Meredith said as she started looked at the different charts.

“He eats Sunday dinner with his family? He really is Bambi, and here he is now,” Cristina said as George and the Chief walked out of the OR doors.

“I should tell him,” Meredith said before turning to walk over toward George and the Chief, “George I need to tell you something.”

“Just a moment,” George told Meredith before looking back at the Chief, “is there anything else that needs to get done, Sir?” he asked.

“No, no O'Malley. Check on him every half hour and report to me,” the Chief ordered as he looked over the patient’s chart.

“Yes Sir,” George answered back before turning to Meredith, “what’s up?”

“Your family’s here and they brought dinner,” Meredith told him.

“My family’s here? In the hospital? Where?” George questioned in surprise.

“You still eat Sunday Dinner with your parents?” Cristina said looking at George.

“The break room, Alex was helping them set up,” Meredith said answering George’s question.

“Alex and my brothers…Alex and my Mother….and I’m not there?” George said before running down the hall.

***

“Have they done this before and I just missed it?” Izzie asked as she sat down between Meredith and Cristina with her plate.

“No, and believe me this I would have remembered,” Cristina replied pointing at the stuffing with her fork.

“The food is worth all the happiness,” Meredith said glancing over where Alex and George’s family were sitting with the Chief who had stopped by to meet them.

“So what’s the deal with Alex then?” Izzie asked as she cut into her roast beef.

“I’m not really sure, I mean he knew their names, when they came in,” Meredith said.

“”And I heard the mom say he should come to dinner more often,” Cristina added.

“George has brought Alex home to dinner? Has he asked anyone else home with him?” Izzie asked the others.

“Why would he, you don’t just ask people over to your parents, you only ask…” Cristina said stopping suddenly and turned to look at George and Alex.

“George and Alex are together?” Meredith stated as she turned to look at the O'Malleys and Alex, “seriously? How did we miss that?”


End file.
